Loser Like Me
Loser Like Me is a song featured in the Season 2 episode Original Song. It was sung at Regionals 2011 by New Directions. The song is written by most of the New Directions members. The solos are sung by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson, while Santana Lopez has a small solo in this song. The song is about the members of New Directions (except Kurt), how they have been bullied and treated like outcasts, but how they are using these experiences to rise above the others. The performance ends with New Directions throwing cups that have red confetti in them at the crowd, a parody of how they are usually being slushied. This is one of the two winning songs, the other being Get It Right. Lyrics Rachel: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero, Ha. But hey, everyone you wanna be Probably started off like me. You may say that I'm a freak show, Santana: I don't care. Rachel: But, hey, give it just a little time I bet you gonna change your mind. All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, It ain't so hard to take. That's right 'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name, And I'll just look away. That's right. Rachel with New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth So everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down. Baby, I don't care. Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, A loser like me. Finn: Push me up against the locker Finn & Brittany: ''' And, hey, all I do is shake it off. I'll get you back when I'm your boss '''Finn: I'm not thinking about you haters Finn & Brittany: 'Cause, hey, I could be a superstar. I'll see you when you wash my car. Rachel: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, It ain't so hard to take. Rachel & Finn: That's right. Rachel: 'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name. And I'll just look away. Rachel & Finn: That's right. Rachel with New Directions: Just go ahead, and hate on me; run your mouth Rachel and Finn with New Directions: So everyone can hear. Rachel with New Directions: Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down. Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Baby, I don't care. Rachel with New Directions: '''Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, A loser like me '''Rachel: A loser like me. Santana with Brittany and the girls: Hey, you, over there, Keep the "L" up up in the air. Hey, you, over there, Keep the "L" up 'cause I don't care. You can throw your sticks, And you can throw your stones. Like a rocket just watch me go yeah. L-O-S-E-R, I can only be who I are. Rachel with New Directions: Just (Rachel:Yeah!) go ahead and hate on; me run your mouth. Rachel with Finn: So everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down Rachel with Finn: Baby, I don't care Rachel with New Directions: '''Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me. '''Rachel with New Directions: Just (Mercedes:Yeah!) go ahead, and hate on me run your mouth Rachel and Finn: So everyone can hear. Rachel with New Directions: Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down. Rachel and Finn: Baby, I don't care. Rachel with New Directions: Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me, Rachel: A loser like me, Rachel with New Directions: A loser like me, Rachel: A loser like me, Rachel with New Directions: A loser like me. Trivia *When Mike pushes the cart with cups on to the stage one of the cups is on its side, but in a shot a few seconds later it is stood back up! *Heather Morris, Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, Amber Riley and Naya Rivera recorded the song for the CD Glee The Music: Vol 5 *Brittany is seen trying to drink the confeti in a true Brittany manor. *At the Glee Live tour, Blaine was part of the Loser Like Me performance despite not being in New Directions. Video thumb|300px|leftthumb|right|300px thumb|300px|right Pictures A4975E9F79EEF7787477E8 Large.jpg Glee-season-2-episode-15-original-song.jpg Loser-like-me-art.jpg Loser like me.png Loserlikeme.jpg Tumblr liuzwbTxNk1qh9rk7.gif Originalrecap.jpg Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 11.20.55 PM.png Trynot2laugh.jpg Tumblr lk7ekmLvvI1qfji35o1 500.gif Glee216-1103.jpg Glee216-1141.jpg tumblr_li4qtwXiyh1qb1u9to1_500.gif|Loser Like Me Santana-LLM.png Rachel-LLM.png Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Original Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce